Fall of Corporations timeline
Fall of Corporations timeline '''is the next major timeline after Dystopia timeline. It directly follows Rise of Corporations timeline, which was a minor timeline. This timeline was first confirmed by elemental prophet Marolos. It was foreseen by him as he was defeated, and he made a prophecy: ''THE NEXT AGE WILL NOT LAST. EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO RUIN. While this is not confirmed to necessarily be true, the next age referred to in it is generally accepted to mean the rise of Corporations, and while the fall of corporations is not confirmed, it may be that events leading to it are already set in motion... Story In [[Fall of Corporations I: Premonition|'Fall of Corporations I: Premonition]], Micoda awakens with the influence of Spirit of Khalmotep, from the damage he suffered in the end of Dystopia timeline at the Battle for Humanity's Future. A new enigmatic character, Tarkus, steals his powers of Paradox while Micoda's escort Neolin lies dead on the street. However, he does not remain confused for long. He quickly discovers that he is in The Metropolis, a new, huge, and futuristic city. It was built in the middle of the Sepmornian desert during the time he was in cryostasis, also known as the Rise of Corporations timeline. After looking around and trying to figure out a purpose, he finds out that The Magician has returned. Also, the fusion elemental Marolos is hailed as a prophet and has gained a strong following. Micoda also has a vision of the future where he is at the Main Square of The Metropolis, which has been wrecked by an explosion, and is told that he could have prevented this. As the Spirit of Khalmotep senses unrest, it also helps an unknown fighter, a Godhunter, in his quest to literally slay newly appeared Gods. Two of them, Chronos (God of Time) and Milatha (God of Passion) are killed by him. Spirit of Khalmotep chooses yet another host, a researcher Dr. Kilixis. His research reveals abnormal energy shifts in nature that were covered by the largest corporation called Argus. However he seemingly dies after being stabbed by his assistant. Curiously, his assistant was possessed by a powerful entity similar to Spirit of Khalmotep. In the aftermath of the terrorist attack resulting in an explosion that wrecks the Main Square as seen in Micoda's vision, Spirit of Khalmotep watches the events through Ferengeil's eyes. He is in a very powerful organization and ranks among Ten Gladiator Kings. They gather with their leader, who is revealed to be the same Tarkus who stole Micoda's powers. They are also conducting illegal operations. Ferengeil orders his loyal subordinates, with whom he goes way back in the Dystopia timeline, to find information on the terrorist attack. They fail to do so. Instead, one of them, Robert Baramov, is overtaken by the same spirit which attacked Dr. Kilixis. It reveals itself to be much like Spirit of Khalmotep. In fact it is Spirit of Hunted Gods, an entity hoping to prevent Spirit of Khalmotep from achieving anything. It tempers the weapon of Robert with Might of Darkness and proceeds to fight Ferengeil. However, Spirit of Khalmotep chooses to abandon Ferengeil and is surprised when the two of them commence fighting anyway and the Spirit departs to find a new host. Fall of Corporations II begins with Maddus, a high priest of Marolos meeting with the prophet itself, who recognizes the power of Spirit of Khalmotep in him and tries to gain an understanding of what kind of conflict is happening in the city.